


Of Kings and Queens

by erzatscarlet



Series: The Proposal [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: And their new babies because I love the twins I gave them xD, Because I can, F/M, Finally the last part of this madness I got myself into, Its all Ezran/Aanya centric, Its longer than I predicted, Part 5 will have 3 chapters and a mini epilogue, Sarai and Ayden are the perfect half elf babies, With a healthy amount of Rayllum on the side, this is it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: What do you do when you can't be with the person you love?That's what Ezran and Aanya are trying to find out.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Corvus & Opeli (The Dragon Prince), Ezran/Aanya, King Ezran/Queen Aanya, Rayllum - Relationship
Series: The Proposal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568503
Comments: 73
Kudos: 131





	1. Duren

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. Part 5, divided in 3 chapters and one epilogue. I hope you enjoy the reading as much as i enjoyed the writting!

Chapter 1 - Duren

Duren Castle comes into view in the early morning light and Ezran needs all his self-control not to spur his horse into a run.

After receiving Callum's message, and then Aanya's a few minutes later, he halted everything immediately and made departure preparations at once. He left Opeli in charge as he got on his way to Duren with General Amaya, Corvus, Faraa (Callum asked for her specifically), and other six Crown Guards; all of whom wore a broken link insignia next to the Katolan Kingdom crest.

“We are almost there, your Majesty,” says Corvus, riding to his left. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I'm about to explode,” answers the young King. “Twins, Corvus, can you believe it? Not one but two babies,” he smiles widely. “Callum and Rayla are such overachievers.”

“What names do you think they choose?” asks the General to his right, signing one handed as to not let go of the horse reigns. “Did Callum mentioned it?”

“No, and neither did Queen Aanya. Said she still didn´t know.”

“If I had to guess, Sarai and Harrow,” says Corvus. “I heard Prince Callum suggested a draconian name”

“Rayla shot that down so fast I don´t even remember what name Callum suggested,” Ezran says chuckling. He looks up. “What do you think, Bait?” The glow toad on his head opens one eye, croaks once, and goes back to sleep. “Old age has made you grumpy.”

The rest of the way is spent in silence on his part. He rides point in the group a few paces ahead. Enough to have his space but not too much as not to hear the people behind him. They engage in quite an animated chatter and banter. One of the guards even jokes about Amaya helping Lux Aurea get their heir to the throne. He gets kicked out of his horse by a deeply blushing General while everyone else laughs.

Heirs, huh?

He knew it was something he couldn’t avoid forever. Opeli had dropped the matter for now in favor of the Tour, but it wasn’t a permanent arrangement. He knew she was waiting for the time to strike… with the best of intentions, of course.

If his heart wasn’t already set on someone already he wouldn’t really mind much. Unfortunately, he was his father´s son. If King Harrow didn’t give up on his mother, he wouldn’t give up as well. Romantics at heart, that’s what they were. He sighs deeply and focuses on the sight in front of him.

The city gates were getting closer and closer and with that his nerves grew greater and greater.

He had actively being avoiding Duren. He used his Tour as an explanation to ditch the last birthday ball and had come up with a wide range of other excuses over the last year and a half or so. But he had a reason, a very valid reason.

“A glorified excuse, Ezran, don’t kid yourself,” he mutters under his breath.

The Katolan party rides into town. People gather around them welcoming the group into their Kingdom Capital. Ezran decides to dismount and everyone else follows suit. Corvus takes his horse reins and so he is free to interact with the townspeople.

He feels more comfortable like this. He never liked the pomp and flare and the need to feel high and mighty of some monarchs. Kasef always came to the forefront of his mind. He remembered clearly how he looked so many years ago in the Katolan throne room, how he looked riding his horse barely looking at the people around him. Ezran vowed never to be anything like him.

Kasef’s arrogance and need to feel powerful was his doom.

Ezran shakes his head. No need to dwell on that. He focuses on the now.

He is congratulated many times on his niece and nephew’s birth. He shakes hands, tries and fails to accept gifts for him and his family, and buys a trinket or two that catches his eye at the market place.

When they get to the Castle gates its already close to noon. He hears the trumpets and drums typical of protocol for a visiting monarch’s arrival while the open the doors for them. By this point Ezran is no longer nervous, not anymore.

He is FREAKING OUT now.

And again, there is a reason. A very valid reason. He gets closer and closer to it with every step.

He can see her, waiting for them (for HIM he dares to think). She is there, standing tall and regal in a dress only fitting for the Queen of Duren. Her golden hair is lose and it frames her face perfectly. The crown sits comfortably on her head.

Ezran stops in front of Aanya at arm’s length. He lifts Bait from his head and gives him to Corvus to then bow first as protocol dictates.

“Queen Aanya,” he greets her. “Long time no see.”

“King Ezran,” she greets back with a curtsey. “Welcome to Duren.”

-/-/-/

He thought not seeing her would be enough.

He thought not talking to her would be enough.

He thought distance would be enough.

He was wrong.

He still felt as strongly as during his 21st birthday ball. How could he not? Aanya was just so… he forces himself to act proper. Ezran needed to get his bearings. After all, he had vowed to bury it all until he found that blasted loophole that would allow a King and a Queen from different nations BE together.

-/-/-/

1 year, 3 months, and 2 weeks ago…

He needed some fresh air, but the balcony, HIS balcony, was taken by Callum and Rayla.

Two months into their marriage and they were still in what Claudia had called “honey moon stage”. In short, they were gross.

He needed another escape. Something that wouldn´t look suspicious. Something that looked natural. Something that didn’t catch anyone’s attention…

“And then my darling Lucille, so precious bless her soul, you know what she did? Sweet girl takes off her shoes and follows the ducklings into the pond.”

… something that would take him the hell away from the Lord in front of him currently listing his eldest daughter’s best qualities.

The man dries an invisible tear from his eye. “I’m sure my Lucille will make a fine mother and wife one day.”

If Ezran didn’t sigh dramatically while rolling his eyes and said something rude in response, it was only because he was raise right.

“Yes, Sir, I’m sure she will,” he clears his voice to take the edge out of it. “Any man would be lucky to have her.”

The Lord’s eyes sparkle as he grins kind of wickedly and Ezran regrets every life choice ever made that took him to this moment.

Screw “young, well behaved, and mature for his age” King. If that man even dared to try to set him up with his daughter, he was going to drill him a new-

“Your Majesty,” a voice cuts in. “I’ve been looking for you the whole evening.”

Both men turn. Ezran beams, the Lord frowns, and both bow to the lady.

“Queen Aanya,” Ezran greets taking her gloved hand to kiss it. “I’m glad you could make it today, your Majesty.”

“How could I not? It’s your 21st birthday. This one is extra special and- yes?” both monarchs turn to the still present Lord who had cleared his voice, loudly, to make himself heard.

“I believe we weren’t introduced,” he says with an over the top bow. “I’m Lord Linus of Katolis. My lands are just outside the East gates of the city. Strawberry fields. The castle uses our harvest to make the jam for the chef’s famous tarts. My older son takes care of the land administration. A bright and strong young man, my Leandro, but still single. Waiting for the right lady he says. Maybe her Majesty… your Majesties?” Lord Linus looks around and notice he was left talking with himself. “Well, that’s rude.”

-/-/-/

“Did that man just tried to set me up with his son?”

“Yes, yes he did. As he also tried to set me up with his daughter,” Ezran pulls her a little closer as they dance. “The nerve,” they look at each other and laugh.

“Will you do something about him?”

“Nah, he is harmless. A bit of a social climber, but not so bad deep down just… exasperating,” Aanya chuckles at his over dramatic sigh. “But his Lordship is, in fact, one of the oldest in the Kingdom and the DO provide the finest strawberries on this side of the border,” Aanya gives him a lopsided smile.

“Saved by jelly tarts? Really?”

“Everyone has a weakness,” he shrugs and makes her spin.

“You did look ready to kill him, though,” she says, changing the dance pattern and taking the lead. “That’s one reason I interrupted.”

“Nor kill, just break his nose and claim it was an accident my fist collided with his face,” he clarifies. “Thanks, though,” now he spins. “So, what’s the other reason?”

“I need to breath,” she whispers getting closer still to him. “I’m starting to get anxious around here with all these people, but your brother and sister in law are hoarding the balcony and the garden access is also through there. I’m not exposing myself to whatever is happening out there just for a walk in the gardens.”

“Well, it’s not like someone is making you stay the whole night. Unlike me, you can make your excuses and leave for the night.”

“And be the talk of the Castle tomorrow? No thanks! You know no one can really leave before the host and that you, said host, can’t end this before midnight,” both of them sigh.

“Stupid unwritten social rules,” they spin again. “So, what’s on your mind, my dear Queen?”

“Secret passage,” she answers. “You showed it to me once, but can’t go alone,” Ezran smiles.

“Lies,” he says. “It’s the easiest access in the Castle, if you know where to look, of course. I know you know its exact location and the door latch can easily be operated single handed. You definitely don’t need me,” Aanya raises an unamused eyebrow.

“Ezran, sense the tone,” she deadpans. “I’m asking you to come with me,” Ezran trips but covers nicely and falls into the next step of the dance.

“Aanya, we can’t just disappear together,” he whispers back making sure no one is listening. He sees that no one is even looking their way. Still he says, “If someone notices our absence, the gossip would be merciless. I can hear it already, that Queen Aanya gave me a very special gift last night.”

“You make it sound so bad,” she raises a hand to avoid Ezran from interrupting. “As if someone would notice. At this point of the night people are too drunk, hooking up, or too entertained to care,” she stops their dance at one of the corners of the dance floor and lets him go. She starts walking and Ezran has no other choice than to follow. They were a few feet away from the tapestry that hid the secret entrance into the castle walls. Aanya stops next to it and turns to look at him. “Also,” she adds softly. “I wanted to spend some time alone with my best friend on his birthday without having to watch my words or look over my shoulder.”

Ezran smiles at her tenderly and then scratches the back of his head. He sighs over dramatically and walks closer to her. “As if I can ever say no to you.”

He makes sure no one is looking their way and reaches behind the tapestry to find the loose panel on the wall. He waits a few seconds until the orchestra hits a crescendo in the music and pulls. The noise of the mechanism gets drowned by the music as the hidden door opens. He winks at Aanya and disappears. The Queen counts to 10 and follows, the door closing behind her like nothing had happened.

No one sees them vanish.

-/-/-/

Freedom. Finally breathing space.

“I’ve always liked the view from up here,” says Aanya grabbing onto the parapet and leaning a bit to the edge.

“I agree, but could you please not do that? I don’t think you want to find out exactly how hard the ground down there is.”

“Ok, mother,” she says rolling her eyes and taking a step back into safety while still looking into the distance. “You can see all the lights. It looks like the town is sparkling.”

Ezran smiles, finishes closing the hidden door, and joins her on the parapet.

“Callum has several paintings of the city from this view at different times of the day and seasons,” he says. “I’ll tell him to show them to you and maybe you can convince him to let you take one home.”

“I’ll claim early birthday present,” she says turning to look at Ezran. “Three months early,” she laughs.

“Your 23rd birthday,” he says like saying a proclamation. “Are you planning something big again?” her jolly laughter dies and turns into a half smile. He notices it no longer reaches her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Ezran puts a hand on her shoulder and she cover it with her own in return. She looks directly into his eyes.

“It will be a big celebration, as it always is,” she says. “A Festival Day for the people and a fancy dance party for the high ends of society. Open gates so the children can come and play in the gardens. I’ll join them and they’ll win little prices and trinkets. Then the gates will close at 6 and it will time to start preparing for the Ball. Lords, Ladies, Counts, Barons, society upstarts, Generals, Kings and Queens, and whoever is someone out there will be present in their finest regalia. I’ll make my entrance and everyone will sing me praise. I’ll blow the candles of the most gorgeous cake I’ve ever seen so far, prettier than the previous year, and then I’ll speak. Thank everyone for coming. The orchestra will see my signal and will start playing a slow piece. A previously chosen gentleman will then escort me to the dance floor and then one by one the couples will start joining us and the party will officially begin and will continue until the early hours.”

Aanya finishes her rant and moves to sit on one of the guards chairs.

“Aanya, really, what’s wrong?” Ezran takes the second chair and sits close to her. He takes both her hands in his, he felt how they were slightly shaking. “I know all that, I’m the one who goes into town with you, the one who joins your team during the games, the one who dances that first song with you. Why the need to tell me all that?”

“Because,” she says, head down. “There’s going to be a change this year. One that I tried to avoid, but my council had too many good arguments.”

Ezran can hear the shakiness in her voice.

“What change?” he asks. “Do I want to know?”

“You will know soon enough anyways,” she answers. “The story is already out there, circulating. My council made sure the correct people knew it so the news could spread as fast and as discretely as possible and only in the correct circles. Our earlier interaction with Lord Linus was the prove I needed.”

Ezran takes two seconds to connect the dots. His eyes go wide.

“Suitors,” Aanya nods with a deep tired sigh. “They are starting to look into candidates for the Duren throne.”

“All indicates it will be to the most convenient suitor, though I still don’t know who that will be.”

“But it’s your choice!” Ezran was starting to get angry. “It’s your life!” Aanya finally looks up. She had a neutral mask over her face, like if the situation was of no real consequence to her. Like if it didn’t matter at all. If anything, it only makes the anger growing inside Ezran to double.

“I’ll have a say in it, yes, the most convenient and less gross man or woman from the top 10,” she declares with a dark humor. “Maybe I’ll be lucky enough to at least like them. Not like it matters. It really doesn’t. I was a fool to think I could have what my mothers had. No matter what I think, say, or do. Because, if I’m honest, I wouldn’t really care about the situation if it wasn’t for the fact that I can’t be with the one I really want to be with.”

Ezran freezes. Did Aanya… did she just admit into wanting someone? Damn it. That changed everything, didn’t it? He couldn’t let Aanya marry for convenience. Not when she… He couldn’t think about that word. Not when it was obviously not for him.

He takes a deep breath. Screw his happiness. Aanya had a shot at happiness and he would help her get it!

“Yes you can!” Ezran raises his voice and stands up. “Yes you WILL! I’ll make sure of it! You, Aanya, Queen of Duren, will marry out of love!” she frowns.

“Bold declarations, Ezran King of Katolis,” she mocks. “And how the fuck do you plan to achieve that, exactly?”

“Say you will marry me.”

A long silence. Color starts to come back to Aanya’s face.

“What?”

Ezran deflates and sits back down. “I’ll be your smoke screen,” he declares and feels his heart breaking a little. “With me by your side no one will even try to get close. Something like what Claudia and I did for Callum and Rayla. As people think we are together we can make time to think how you can be with the one you really want to be.”

“And you would happily do that for me?” she asks, voice a bit shaky and a tad hurt.

“Of course! Nothing would bring me more joy than to see you happy.”

“Then why do you look like someone had taken your heart out of your chest?” Ezran is not quick enough to answer. “I never thought you would be cruel with someone, Ez.”

“Cruel?”

“With both of us. Saying that. Making me believe, even for a second that we… that I… if only.”

“Wait, you don’t mean to say… me?” now she is the one who is not quick to answer. “Gods, Aanya.”

“Look, Ez. Let’s just leave it like that. We both can’t be seriously talking about this.”

“But I’m serious! Now I am!” he stands up again. “Forget all I’ve said the last couple minutes. That is not what I really feel. Gods, this is so not how I planned to do this,” he kneels in front of her and is relieved when she lets him take her hands. “I’ll be direct, I love you,” she takes a quick breath in. He smiles tenderly, looking up at her as if she was the only one that ever mattered. “I planned a walk in the gardens at Sundown, your favorite time of the day. The bushes would have been full of flowers of all your favorite colors. I planned to cut one and put it behind your ear while telling you how beautiful you are. I planned to cup your face with my hands and bring our foreheads together and then, being so close, I would whisper those three words, loud enough so only you could hear them. I love you. Then, if I was lucky enough for you not to push me away, I planned to kiss you.”

“Ezran… I…” her voice fails, some tears fall.

“I’m in love with you,” he continues when Aanya doesn’t say anything else. “And I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy, if you’ll have me.”

Aanya stands up pulling him to his feet. He was taller now, so she had to look up. She smiles at him and, even with the tears, her eyes smile as well.

“You are an idiot,” she says before kissing him.

Aanya starts pulling away after a few seconds into the kiss, but Ezran doesn’t let her. He lets go of her hands and moves his one to the back of her neck and the other to her hips, keeping her close. Her hands move to his chest and then up to the back of his neck.

It’s a long slow deep kiss.

When the kiss ends they are both out of breath. Aanya untangles her hands from Ezran’s hair and again moves them to lay over his chest. She can feel his heartbeat, fast and strong.

“You idiot,” she repeats softly. He laughs. “You had to say it.”

“I’ve loved you since I was 16, Aanya. It was due time I said it,” he hugs her close. “And now that I know you feel the same I-” She pushes Ezran away breaking his embrace.

“Wait, hold it,” she says. “I haven´t said anything of the sort.”

“Yeah, right. And that kiss just now was out of pity,” she blushes. “Don´t go and deny it now.”

“I won´t deny it,” she says. Ezran moves to hug her again but she stops him. “I also won´t confirm it,” Ezran looks at her confused.

“I don’t understand,” he says. “I’m getting mix signals here,” Aanya takes a deep breath to calm herself.

“Come, sit with me,” she guides him back to the chairs. “Tell me, who are you?”

“What do you mean? I’m Ezran.”

“And your title?”

“King of Katolis,” Aanya nods and continues.

“Who am I?”

“Queen Aanya of Duren,” he answers quickly, knowing now what she wanted to hear.

“Exactly,” she says. “I’m Queen, you are King. See the problem?”

“I’m… not so sure…”

“Let’s put it this way,” she continues. “Lords have lands and people they are responsible off. They see and prioritize their lands interests. Marriages between these kinds of families are common, be it that they use this to expand their influence, power, close a commercial deal, or whatever reason. But what happens there? Well, normally the family with less influence sends their daughter or son to live in the new lands. Now, this bride or groom becomes an active part of the management of their new home. Forgotten are their family’s lands. Now the only concern is this new place. New people. New fealties. New responsibilities. You see where I’m going with this?”

“Sadly, I think I do,” he says with a sigh.

“We are King and Queen. We have land and people depending on us. If we were to marry, one of us would need to leave their kingdom to go help rule the other and I won’t leave Duren,” she makes a pause. “Truth is, I CAN’T leave Duren. I have no heir. If I were to abdicate, the next in line to the throne is this distant cousin who actually lives in Del-Bar because his side of the family ran from Duren some decades ago to be far away from the Xadian war. If I left, it would be chaos and anarchy in Duren,” she lets this sink in.

“Then I’ll go to Duren,” he declares. “After gathering the new council and getting everything in order I’ll make the declaration and-”

“And force a crown they never wanted on Callum and Rayla?” she takes one of his hands and squeezes. “You say that now in the heat of the moment, but I know later you will think about it and you won’t do it,” Ezran closes his eyes tight.

“No,” he finally agrees. “I wouldn’t do that to them. I made him my heir so he could have enough political power as ambassador and to solidify his stance at court. Not for my selfish wishes,” he looks down feeling defeated. “I guessing a merger is also out of the question?”

“You would be right. Just thinking about the logistics and political tension makes me want to throw up.”

“But it could work?”

“I wish to say yes,” she answers. “But the other 3 monarchs in our alliance will go against it. It could mean war. And going to war for something like this only works in fairy tales,” she sighs. “No, out of the question.”

“This why you said it, right? All these is why you said you “can’t be with the one you want”, why you and me can’t happen.”

“Yes,” she says simply.

“No, there must be a way!” he insists. “A loophole… something.”

“If there is, I never found it. And believe me, I looked,” Ezran smiles at her with sadness in his eyes.

“Since when have you been looking?” she returns his sad smile.

“Since I turned 19,” Aanya stands up, leaving Ezran with his realization.

“This is unfair,” he complains.

“Life normally is,” she says. “We have been gone from the party for long, don’t you think? It’s time we return.”

“If Corvus is not here looking for us then its fine,” he also stands up and hides his hands in his pockets. “So, what now?”

“Well, we try to go as if nothing happened,” she says. “Of course, now that I know how you feel, I think I’m going to fight my council about the suitors’ issue. The reason I didn’t at first was because I honestly thought my feeling went unrequited. That means they are going to face a little bit of hell,” Ezran laughs.

“You do that, I’ll look on my side. Maybe Duren law is against it, but Katolis law may have something we can use.”

“I hope you are right,” she caresses his face. “I’ll be going back to Duren as originally planned in two days time and I expect the next time I see you to be during my birthday… but I won’t blame you if you decide you don’t want to go.”

“I won’t miss it for the world,” he says. Aanya frowns at his tone. He was planning something already, she knew him too well.

“Ezran, whatever you are planning, I ask you not to do it,” she says seriously.

“Planning? Who says I’m planning-” he stops when she frowns and crosses her arms. “Ok, fine. I won’t do anything.”

“Hey, Ez, look at me,” he does. “I want you to promise me something. Don’t ignore the chance to be happy just for me, because I won’t. If I meet someone who I know is worth it and who can make me happy, I will take that leap. Please don’t stop living because of me. I lo… care too much for you.”

“You won’t say those words, won’t you?”

“Not if they have no future,” she takes his face between her hands to look directly into his eyes. “I promise you this in return to you, Ezran: I won’t say those words to anyone unless I truly mean them. For the time being, they belong to you. I’ll pray the time comes when I can freely say them, but I won’t hold my breath,” she moves to hug him. “You are still my best friend, Ez, I don’t want to lose that.”

Ezran hugs her back. “You won’t lose me, ever, I promise.”

-/-/-/

Present Time…

The memories hit Ezran like a horse kick to the chest.

They stayed in contact, of course, but apart from that first birthday ball, Ezran limited their interaction to letters. He had to admit that he wasn’t the best of friends by doing that, but as stated before, he thought distance would help.

It clearly did NOT.

Ezran school his facial expression before standing back up after his bow.

“Ok, protocol over, don’t I get a hug? I haven’t seen my best friend in over a year, I think I deserve it,” Aanya opens her arms as invitation.

“Who am I to say no to the Queen’s request?” he replies with a smile and walks the small distance between them to hug her tight. “I’ve missed you Aanya.”

“Me too,” she replies and breaks the hug. “But I think we can catch up late, don’t you think? After all, you have two very good reasons not to linger here.”

Ezran’s excitement comes back.

“Yes! Babies! All Katolis is forever grateful with Duren about this. After the proclamation about the birth, people flooded the castle gates bearing gifts. At least half were for Duren.”

“I was wondering what that cart you are hauling was,” they laugh.

“So, where are my brother and Rayla? I’m surprised not to see them down here.”

“They are in the Katolan wing of the castle. It’s feeding time and babies don’t wait,” Aanya turns around and calls two people to come closer. “This are Cimara and Kane. They are in charge of the guest wing service and security. Cimara will show you to your quarters now while Kane sees about accommodating your men.”

“Pleasure to serve you, King Ezran,” say both of them bowing and curtsying respectively. He makes a little head movement to acknowledge them.

Just when Aanya is going to continue another man, this one older and wearing elegant robes, calls the Queen.

“Yes, Seteth?”

“My Queen, I’m sorry to interrupt, but they are all here already. I sent them to wait in the library,” Aanya´s expression turns serious.

“Of course they are early,” she says, full Queen Mode on. “Get everything ready, I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” the man bows and leaves quickly.

“Duty calls?”

“When does it not?” she says, relaxing her features when facing him. “But of course, who better to get this than yourself, right?” she gives him another quick hug. “Well talk later, ok?” he nods. She turns to the other two people. “You have your instructions. I trust there won’t be any problems?”

“There won’t be, your Majesty,” both answer, with proud expressions on their faces. She smiles at them.

“Thank you.”

As she turns to leave, Ezran calls to her one more time.

“Will we see you at dinner?”

“Perhaps!” she calls back, not stopping, and disappearing inside.

-/-/-/

Sarai and Ayden were everything Ezran could have wished for. They were the perfect babies.

Now, if only aunt Amaya could stop hoarding them and let him hold them would be great.

“As their godfather and your King, I demand to hold the babies!” Amaya grins and signs slowly and with difficulty as her arms were full of baby.

“Sorry, can’t hear you.”

Callum laughs so hard at that he almost falls from his chair. Still, he goes to his brother’s rescue.

“Come on, Amaya, there’s two of them. I’m sure you can spare one.”

“Fine,” she answers, rolling her eyes. She gives Ayden to her nephew.

Ezran holds the baby boy and needs all his will not to melt on the spot when Ayden grabs his finger.

“They really take after Rayla,” he says. “You’ll have your hands full with two little elf assassins running around.”

“Just me? As if you won’t take any chance you get to be with them like dad did with you.”

“No, he will be too busy,” says the General from the rocking chair. “I’ll babysit,” she grins.

Ezran wanted to answer back, but that meant holding Ayden with just one arm and he didn’t is not prepared to do that.

“Rain check on that conversation,” he says clear enough so she can read his lips and goes sit in the second rocking chair.

After Rayla joins them some time later (“Faraa says I’m in perfect condition, so you can stop fuzzing now”) they go to their private parlor to eat.

Aanya doesn’t join them. Her chamberlain informs them that her meeting was dragging longer than expected.

“It’s an issue about trading and hunting regulations near the Xadian border,” explains Callum. “We went as neutral party tone of those meetings in Xadia half a year ago.”

“Over half a year ago,” corrects Rayla. “It was that meeting at Silver Groove, before we found out I was pregnant,” Callum nods.

“I ended up suggesting change in leadership to all present. Their demands were ridiculous and only benefit them while hanging on many loose ends, loopholes, and free interpretation of many regulations both Xadian and human. Long story short, they don’t like me,” he finishes.

“So, what about that change in leadership?” asks Ezran

“Last thing we heard, half the committee had followed that advice,” explains Rayla. “I really hope it’s true. I don’t wish Aanya the bad luck of trying to reason with men who only see as far as their bags of coin can take them.”

The answer to that comes two hours later when the Queen bursts into the Katolan quarters, runs to Ezran and Callum, grabs their arms in a vice grip, and basically spirits them away.

“I need your help,” she says while dragging them down the hallways. “I just created an excuse to be able to go get you both while Seteth entertains the snakes that slithered their way into my home.”

“That bad?”

“Ez, you have no idea,” she turns to look at Callum over her shoulder. “You are going to love this,” he frowns.

“I can sense your sarcasm.”

“No shit,” her voice is strained. She stops in front the library double doors and finally lets the brothers go and faces them. They take a little step back. Can’t blame them. If looks could kill, Aanya would have murdered them at least ten times over. “Remember you told me you suggested a change in leadership?” Callum nods. “Well, it happened, but at the same time it didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“That even if the group has new town leaders, the old ones stayed in power as the trusty counselors so, guess who is inside driving the carriage from the back seat?” Callum pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Please tell me is not the same old geezers I saw in Silver Groove.”

“If I could I would, but I can’t so I shan’t,” Callum bites into his scarf to suppress a scream.

“Well… fuck,” says Ezran closing his eyes and also taking a deep breath. When he opens his eyes again he is in full King Mode. “We will help you deal with them. They can’t get their way here, things could quickly escalate to the worst.”

“Katolis border would be their next target,” she says.

“No way in hell,” he turns to his brother. “Callum, how do you want to do this? You know them better.”

“Do they know we are here?” Callum asks.

“They have no idea,” Aanya grins. “They seem to think you and Rayla went home already.”

“Perfect,” he grins back. “It will be tricky. Those snakes are fast learners, but they have a vital weak point. This is the plan.”

-/-/-/

3 hours later…

“Only missing your signature, Lord Tate,” says Seteth, holding the ledger with a document draft.

“This is unacceptable,” says the Lord, but signs anyways. “You haven’t heard the last of us.”

“Oh no, I believe we have,” Aanya takes the ledger from Seteth and closes it in the Lord’s face, giving more strength to her statement. “The document you just signed compels you to it.”

“You bullied us into this!” says another Lord. “They shouldn’t even be here!” he adds pointing at Callum and Ezran.

“Please, pot calling kettle black,” says Ezran pouring himself a healthy amount of cider and drinking. Power play. He had grabbed the bottle from the Queen’s private cabinet. “First: you all should also NOT be here, or at least not without the leaders of each of your towns. You are not in charge anymore. You don’t have the power to take decisions like the ones that this meeting discussed. And second: you all ganged up on two monarchs and Prince. By all means we could declare this a conspiracy and coup attempt. We could have you all thrown into the dungeons,” he takes another drink while his words sink in. “But we didn’t.”

“A coup?” Lord Tate pales as do most of the other Lords present. “Your Majesties, your Highness, we would never…”

“But you would!” says Callum emphasizing his statement punching the nearest bookshelf. Sparks flew and books fell. “I’m tired of saying the same thing over and over and over again. As I said many times during that disastrous first meeting, your demands are ridiculous and dangerous. It would be a grotesque invasion of Xadian territory putting their natural balance and economy at risk and you want to do it with a Royal Permit. That, of course, would show the human kingdoms give a fuck about another land’s autonomy. That would be ground enough for a new war, the fault would fall on the offending monarchy, and the Lords – you all – would rise with and for power. Tell me, how is that NOT conspiracy and a coup play?”

No one answers.

Bulls eye.

“Leave,” says Aanya, her tone dangerous. “Seteth, if you would do me the favor of escorting these so called gentlemen out of my sight and out of my kingdom. Call the guards and make sure every single one is gone before dinner,” she watches the horrified faces. “You can use force if needed,” and talking directly to them she adds. “If I ever see your faces again in my kingdom, you’ll regret every decision you ever made in your lives.”

When the door finally closes behind the last Lord and the footsteps in the hallway fade, the three royals inside the library release a collective sigh of relive. Aanya takes two steps back and collapses into her chair; Ezran puts his back to the wall and slides to the floor; and Callum grabs onto the bookshelf to remain standing.

“Remind me no to do that ever again,” says Aanya with a tired voice.

“Next time I’ll just send some of my friends their way and that’s it,” he says massaging his temples.

“What friends, Ez?”

“You know the ones. Sharp teeth, big claws,” he hears chuckles. “No one would suspect.”

“Maybe,” Callum kinda agrees. “But talking about suspicions, I should get back to Rayla. She must be wondering why the Queen kidnapped us both and it’s close to feeding time again. Got to go fulfill fatherly duties,” he stands tall, fixes his clothes, and walks to the door. “See you both at dinner,” and with that he leaves.

Ezran stands up a few heartbeats later and sits on the loveseat in front of the chimney. It was a warm season in Duren so the fire wasn’t lit.

“I owe you a bottle of cider,” he says to break the thin ice that had started to form. Aanya looks at him, judging.

“You HAD to go for my favorite brew, didn’t you?”

“Saw my chance,” he says unapologetic. “I’ll ask Claudia to ask her mother in Del-Bar to send a crate.”

“Wait, you are telling me that you won’t even look into your royal cellar?”

“No need to look because I know I won’t find it,” he explains. “Only Xadian berry brews back in Katolis castle.”

“Damn, you are spoiled,” she laughs.

“I prefer to call it good elf-human relations,” he turns to face her. “During my last birthday, all elven guests brought crates as a gift.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“Oh no! Far from it! There’s still two cold brews I need to taste!” They laugh and fall into a comfortable silence.

“I’m still looking, so you know,” he says a few minutes later.

“Any luck?”

“None so far, but I confess I stopped for a while after learning of Lady Evelyn Brier of Duren.”

“Yeah, about that…”

“You don’t need to say or explain anything,” he interrupts good naturedly. “You did tell me you would seize your chance.”

“You were fine with it?” she asks, incredulity in her voice.

“Fine? Far from it! But it was your decision and all I could do was respect it,” Ezran sighs. “And I’ve met her.”

“You have? When?”

“At one of your birthdays some years ago,” he explains. “I couldn’t even be mad at your choice when I found out. I like her. Fine lady. If anyone, I’m happy it was her,” Aanya rolls her eyes at him.

“So much drama. You can stop now, you very well know we broke up.”

“I do. Won’t say I’m sorry for you. Cause I’m not,” he dodges a book. “Wow, so much violence,” he laughs.

“You done?” she stretches and stands to then sit beside Ezran in front of the chimney. “To be honest I still don’t see how this,” she points back and forth between them. “could work. No matter how much I would like it to.”

“I’m working on it,” he answers facing her. “I’ll let you know as soon as I find out.”

“You have time,” she adds. “After Evelyn my council hasn’t insisted on the topic. They think I’m heart broken.”

“You mean you are not?”

“Not for her,” she says looking directly at him with a sad smile. Ezran takes one of her hands and holds tight. They fall into a comfortable silence again. This time Aanya is the one who breaks it.

“I never said the words to her,” she says, loud enough for Ezran to hear. “I told myself I was waiting for the right moment, but I was just fooling myself. I hurt her Ez. She deserved better than someone who couldn’t fall in love with her,” she leans into him. “Tell me the truth, am I hurting you as well?”

“The same way I’m most likely hurting you,” he answers. She groans.

“We are two big idiots, aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are. That’s why I’m going to ask this, out of idiocy,” Ezran takes her chin gently and to make her look at him. The look on his face is tender. “Can I assume those three words are still mine?”

“Yes, you can,” she answers. “But I’m still not saying them. It’s up to you know. My hands are tied on this and you know it.”

Ezran avoids Aanya’s eyes and lets her go. He stands up and fixes the mess of books Callum’s punch made.

“I’m starting to think mine might be tied as well,” he confesses. “I’m running out of options,” he looks at her. “I’m thinking…” he hesitates.

“What is it?”

“I’m thinking about asking Callum for help.”

“Are you gonna ask him to take the throne?” she asks seriously.

“I don’t know,” he answers. “If I explain everything to him he will come to the conclusion himself. I don’t want to ask this of him, but it may come to be the only solution. And at the same time I know Callum doesn’t want this. Rayla doesn’t want this. But I also know that they would do it for me. And maybe they would resent it later and… Shit! I don’t know!”

“You are confused,” she says softly.

“Heck yes, I’m confused!” he says, going back to sit next to her, hunched forward, head on his hands. “There is only one thing keeping me sane and, it may sound cheesy as fuck and like an overused line but, it’s you. You are keeping me sane. And that’s because the only thing clear and true in all this mess is that I’m still madly in love with you.”

Aanya moves to hug him, her head cradled under his chin. He hugs her back.

“Aanya, can I… can I kiss you?”

The answer comes in the form of Aanya giving that kiss. He kisses back immediately.

They were so focused on each other that they missed the knocking on the door.

-/-/-/

Corvus knocks twice before letting himself in. The library was well illuminated by the bright orange sunset so he couldn’t have being able to not see what he saw.

“Your Ma-” he loses his voice due to the surprise. There, on the loveseat in front of the chimney, were King Ezran and Queen Aanya in a lip lock.

His surprised state lasts only for a few seconds. He closes the door, loud. He hears startled voices inside the room and knows the young King and Queen are no longer in a compromising position. He schools his face, counts to ten, and knocks again. Twice. Only when he hears the Queen´s voice allowing him entrance does he open the door.

“Your Majesties,” he bows. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m to retrieve you both for dinner,” he stands straight. “Everyone is waiting at the inner rose garden.”

“Thanks, Corvus. We’ll go with you now.”

Aanya takes the lead with Ezran walking beside her. Corvus falls behind three steps as is his usual spot, covering his King’s back.

With the information he now possessed, he notices things he had ignored before.

The easy going smiles.

The spark in their eyes.

The short distance between them bordering on improper for two people not even courting.

The way their hands would sometimes casually touch.

How Ezran seemed to forget about the world around him, his entire focus on Aanya.

How Aanya seemed to forget about the world around her, her entire focus on Ezran.

And he now realizes, all that had been going on for years.

What he saw was no sudden impulse.

What he saw was no recent development.

What he saw was not just a moment of lust.

“They are in love,” he reasons. “A King and Queen from different kingdoms are in love.”

But can’t be together in public. He doesn’t knows that much about politics… but his wife does. He needed to talk with Opeli first thing upon their return. He wanted his King happy and if Queen Aanya makes him happy he was willing to do whatever in his power.

His job was first and foremost to protect his King.

And that, of course, included his heart.

To be continued...


	2. Katolis

Chapter 2 – Katolis

Everything in Katolis was perfect and Ezran couldn’t be happier.

His family in full was in the castle after what felt like an eternity. His niece and nephew, at three months of age, were the cutest jelly tarts (Sarai was the jelly, Ayden was the tart). His brother and Rayla had decided to stay put until the babies second year, age when it would be easier for them to go back to the road.

Opeli and Corvus were always with him during official kingly business. The only help he felt he needed if he was honest. Opeli was his trusted faithful advisor and Corvus was his shadow, though the official job description was personal guard. In reality, he considered them both like part of the family.

Talking about Corvus, he had been acting weird since they got back from Duren. He asked, of course, but every time he would answer with “don’t worry, your Majesty. It’s nothing.”

Yeah, like hell it was.

Anyways, Corvus would tell him when he felt ready. Of that Ezran was sure.

The King walks to the window, Bait held firmly in his arms, and looks at the two groups training in the barracks.

Aunt Amaya was making her soldiers run in full battle armor. They would roll, jump, or attack according to how many times the General would hit her shield with her sword.

Amaya had returned not long ago from her last visit to Lux Aurea, and she brought gifts: two flawlessly forged sunblades.

“Janai chose them herself from the Royal armory,” explains the General while her nephews and Rayla admire the blades.

“This blade looks familiar,” says Rayla. “Callum, look at this,” his eyes go wide.

“It can’t be,” he says. “Aunt Amaya! Did the Queen told you something about this?”

“Glad you asked,” she signs. “That is Ayden’s blade. He had no family so Janai thought appropriate that your son inherited not only his name but his blade,” both parents’ eyes fill with tears.

“Yeah, fells appropriate,” agrees Rayla, Callum nods solemnly. “Though Sarai will get jealous when she learns her brother has such a special blade,” she jokes.

“Even when she learns her blade belonged to late Queen Khessa?”

Their surprised exclamation could be heard in the whole castle.

A different noise catches Ezran´s attention. He opens his window to be able to look more to the right. He chuckles at the scene. Soren was training the new guard recruits. They were all boys and girls on the young side, 16 or 17 year olds, and they were all spread around the floor trying to catch their breaths after Soren kicked their collective asses.

He was saying something to them. Ezran couldn’t hear him, of course, but he could bet it was something on the lines of “if you can’t even beat me, who can’t stand without a cane, do you really think you can protect the people? You really think you can protect the Crown? Not in my watch!”

He was cool, Ezran had to admit it, or he would be if Claudia hadn’t appeared right then and there to start fuzzing about him. He could see his pout as Claudia dragged him to sit on a bench while scolding him. He was sure that the recruits would have laughed if they weren’t so tired.

Ezran keeps on watching the sibling’s interaction, his focus now on Claudia. When everything was said and done after the war, she had sworn Black Magic off her life. But even so, she had never given up about finding a cure for Soren. She ended up spending so much time in the library that Ezran offered her to be in charge of its administration.

“Not many people come in here and I’ve realized that the book compendium and cataloging is way outdated. Interested in the job? It would give you access to all the information available without asking for my permission to access books under lock and key.”

She accepted without a second thought and Ezran had to admit that he hadn’t seen her as happy in a long time.

“This could be Katolis golden age, Bait,” he says. “Having so many good people working with me, human-elf relations improving day by day, and the Tour starting next week … Nothing can ruin this, Bait!”

Yes, everything in Katolis was perfect and Ezran couldn’t be happier.

Except… he could…

-/-/-/

2 months ago…

Duren –

Everything was packed and ready for their departure. They had spent two weeks in Duren waiting for the babies to be one month old, age both Faraa and Zalera deemed appropriate for the to travel.

“I can’t believe you didn’t bring a carriage,” says Aanya, looking at one of her drivers hooking up the horses. “Babies, even if Rayla’s, can’t travel on horseback.”

“Yes, yes I know. I know. Rayla already chew me up and spit me out about the fact. She even said I’m under probation about being their godfather,” he side eyes the woman standing at his side. “You are obviously the favorite here.”

“Of course I am,” she says with a cheeky grin. She then moves closer to him and makes a show about whispering in his ear with a sultry voice. “Good thing you know who MY favorite is, right?” she steps back and winks. Ezran is glad his darker complexion hides the blush he knows is creeping up his neck and his face.

Because her comment and tone just made him think about their time together during this whole visit. Walks in the garden, meals with his family, a couple political discussions, leisure time with the twins… and then the time not spent in public.

Kisses were shared in dark corners, behind half closed doors, at the shade of a hidden tree in the gardens, inside empty rooms with comfortable beds… but even if hands and lips freely wandered, and clothes were sometimes shed, they never crossed that final line. Though they were close too many times.

Ezran told her time and time again that he loved her, that he would find the way, and that he understood if she couldn’t wait. That it would hurt, but he would survive if he saw her happy. After all, he knew they were running on borrowed time.

Aanya, on the other hand, never said those words back. Ezran no longer minded. Maybe she wasn’t saying them, but her actions spoke more than words would ever do. He knew those three little yet big words were his.

“Louise!” she calls her driver. “Be careful there!”

“Apologies, your Majesty,” he calls back. “This piece was just polished and it slipped my fingers.”

“Still, be careful. We want you back in one piece,” he smiles gratefully and goes back to work.

Aanya motions Ezran to follow her.

“Louise is my best driver,” she says. “He has served my family for many years. You are in good hands.”

“I appreciate that. And of course, we will welcome him at the castle until he is ready to come back.”

“For that, I would like to send two guards of my own. For his protection on the way back.”

“Of course,” Ezran agrees. “I think we can accommodate them. Rayla and Callum will surely appreciate the extra security.”

They turn into a dark corner and stop. Aanya takes his hand and pulls him closer to the wall and behind a tall bush where it was darker. Less chances to be seen.

“So, are you going to miss me?” she says, putting her hands on his chest and slowly moving her arms around his neck. He returns the embrace by circling her with his arms and hugging her close.

“Miss you? Aanya, not a day has gone by without me missing you.”

Her hands start playing with his hair.

“Promise me you will write. But not those I’ve gotten this last year only about official business and treaties. I want something only you could say to me,” she brings his head down, foreheads touching.

“And you will write back?”

“I may start writing something now so you have something to read when you get home,” Ezran chuckles.

“And I’m the dork?” she leans in until her lips are grazing his.

“Yes, Ezran,” she whispers. “You are still the dork.”

They kiss softly, moving slowly against each other. They knew their time was limited and they intended to get the best of it.

“Ezran!” someone calls, making them cut their kiss short. “Ez! We are ready to go!”

“It’s Callum,” he whispers. “I have to go.”

“I know,” she says. “We both do.”

They separate, still hidden. Aanya cleans the lipstick from his lips. He catches her hand and kisses her palm.

“I love you,” he says one last time.

“I know,” she answers.

20 minutes later he is inside the carriage holding a sleeping Sarai, Rayla is front of him in holding Ayden who refuses to sleep, and Callum next to her is closing the door. Ezran looks out the window, his eyes finding Aanya.

“Thanks for everything.”

“Safe travels,” she says waving goodbye as the carriage starts to move at General Amaya’s order to move.

Still looking out the window until he can see her no more, Ezran feels like he is leaving his heart behind.

-/-/-/

Katolis – Present Time

Ezran enters his private study and locks the door. Callum would say it’s an unnecessary precaution as NO ONE, not even him, is allowed in there without Ezran´s direct authorization and always in his presence. But he still locks because one never knows.

He deposits Bait over his pillow nest on the windowsill and goes sit at his desk. He glances at his friend and sighs. He was getting old. He didn’t glow as he used to and when he did the colors weren’t as bright. He wondered how much longer he would have him around and if it would be long enough for him to see him married to Aanya (or to just see him married in any case).

He lets Bait sleep in peace and turns to check his mail. He puts down all his messages and starts with all high priority ones waiting for him. Only two this time. The first one comes from Evenere. Apparently they were having problems with bandits on the roads, humans, and wanted travelers to take precautions. He writes a reply, not urgent, and a message for Opeli so she can send for a public announcement.

The second urgent message came from Neolandia. The new Prince, third in line for the throne, was born a week ago and…

“Prince Kasef? Really?” he massages his temples. “Well, let’s hope he doesn’t make the same mistakes,” he keeps on reading and doesn’t like what is written in the piece of parchment. He has the urge to rip the paper to pieces, but thinks better about it. “I’ll let Callum and Rayla handle this one.”

After all, a betrothal proposition between new Prince Kasef and Princess Sarai should be handled by their parents. Deep down he feels sorry for the poor bastard who suggested the idea.

That done, he moves to the pile that really interests him. The messages from Duren. These ones are marked private and Crow Master makes sure no one can see who they are from. But Ez knows.

Aanya.

They have been doing this for the last two months. Love letters, back and forth, though Aanya never writes those three words.

He opens the new message, eager to read, and notices something is not right.

The message is short, for starters, penmanship is a bit messy and there are what he can only recognize as tear stains.

When he reads his breath catches, but not in a good way.

_“Evelyn is back. Council pressure. Don’t know how long I can fool them. Time in running out. Please hurry. Aanya.”_

“Fuck,” is the only thing he can think to say. He throws the message into the chimney and starts the fire.

Ezran sits on the floor, watching the paper burn, trying to come up with something.

With anything.

Nothing.

He sighs, defeated, realizing he’ll have to use his last resort.

Callum.

-/-/-/

“It’s open!”

“You really need to ask ‘who is it?’ before inviting anyone in, Callum,” says Ezran closing and locking Callum’s workshop door.

“Bad habits,” he says, putting his paints and brush down. He turns and Ezran giggles. “What?”

“You are a rainbow, Callum,” Ezran says, tone amused. He spots a clean rag and tosses it to his brother who catches it in the air. Callum moves to the mirror in the corner and frowns.

“Huh,” he looks at his paint stained self. “And I just got this apron back from laundry.”

“It’s the apron purpose. No one will bat an eye. Your face though, that’s a different story,” he chuckles again.

Callum cleans up while Ezran looks around. His brother’s latest work is of Rayla and the twins. It’s his sixth painting of them in two months.

“I just can’t seem to stop painting them,” he says standing next to his younger brother and putting the now dirty rag on the table. “I already filled up two sketch books as well.”

“I bet Rayla loves it,” Ez says. No hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Yes, she does.”

Ezran looks at his brother’s love sick happy face and sighs. Time to wipe that expression with a selfish request.

“Callum, we need to talk,” the sudden somber tone catches the mage out of guard. Happy moment over.

“Ezran, what’s wrong?”

“Can we sit? It’s a long story.”

“Yeah, sure,” they move to the little table Callum kept by the window. “Want me to call for snacks? Jelly tarts, perhaps?”

“Not now, but thanks,” Callum leans forward and takes his brother’s hand, worry all over his face.

“Ezran, for dragon’s sake, is it that bad?”

“I’ll let you be the judge of that,” he says. “You’ll see. It all began when…”

**3 hours later…**

The room was silent. Ezran had finished with his tale a few minutes ago and was now waiting for Callum’s verdict.

“So I was wrong and right it seems,” Callum stands, goes to his cabinet, and takes two glasses and a bottle of Katolan whiskey. He takes them back to the table, pours, and sits.

“Wrong and right? What do you mean?”

“Right: you are in love. Wrong: it’s not Ellis,” Callum drinks. “It was Aanya all along.”

“Ellis?” Ezran asks, confused. “Why would you think it was Ellis?”

“One day Crow Lord stopped me in the hallway. First and last time I’ve seen the man. Anyways, Crow Master was with him and they said, and I quote, that they ‘had information of the upmost importance for the royal family’, their words.”

“And what was it?”

“That they had detected a high influx of mail between the king and a peasant girl from Cursed Caldera.”

“They did WHAT?”

“Don’t worry, took care of that,” Callum assures him. “But bottom line, I thought you were courting her,” Ezran shakes his head and gulps down his drink. He taps the glass for another serving. “Do I look like a bartender?”

Ezran rolls his eyes and pours both another round.

“No,” he says. “I wasn’t courting Ellis. I was trying to convince her into taking a title so she could join the council.”

“Did she?”

“Yes,” he says. “But we are still negotiating middle ground. Including having Lujanne as her advisor.”

“Tough one. Good choice though. She’ll do great,” Callum takes a sip. “But Ellis is not who we should be talking about now.”

“You brought her up, not me.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Callum sighs. “Dragon in the room, I guess,” he looks out the window. They stay silent for a few minutes. “Aanya. From all the women out there, you had to fall for Aanya.”

“I won’t apologize for that, so don’t hold your breath,” Ezran says, crossing his arms and frowning.

“I never expected that,” Callum turns to face his brother, his bright smile back on his face. “Ezran, you really DO love her, don’t you?”

“Yes, with everything I am.”

“And she loves you?”

“She hasn’t say it, as I explained, but I know she does,” Ezran sees Callum’s smile get bigger and brighter. It was kind of blinding.

“Ok, then. I don’t need to know anything more. It will be tricky, nearly freaking impossible, we will have to use every underhanded tactic in the book and then some, but we will find the way for you guys to be together.”

“Actually, there is a way,” it was Ezran’s turn to look out the window. He was avoiding his brother’s eyes. “Aanya and I already looked everywhere. This is the only available option.”

“So? What is it?”

Ezran tells him. Callum’s face goes from elated to shock in seconds.

“Oh… well… Fuck…”

-/-/-/

She hears the knocking while putting the babies to sleep for the night.

“Yes?” she calls.

“It’s Ezran, I’m with Callum. Can we come in?”

Rayla opens the door.

“Do you really have to ask? You both have a key,” Rayla lets them in. Callum kisses her on the lips as greeting and then moves to the room next to their bedroom to see the twins. He gives each baby a kiss on the forehead. None stir.

Ezran closes and locks the main door to their rooms and moves with Rayla to the couch in front of the lit fire to wait for Callum’s return. He comes out of the twins’ room, leaving the door ajar. Ezran nods to him. Callum casts a silence spell over them.

Rayla looks back and forth between the brothers and frowns.

“What is going on here? Did I miss something?”

“Nothing of consequence, at least not yet,” says Callum finishing the spell and moving to sit with them.

Rayla eyes them with suspicion. Callum smiles at her, kind of forced she notices, and takes her hands in his. Ezran stands up and starts pacing in front of them, arms crossed, face neutral.

“Ok, what’s with this? You two are starting to freak me out.”

“No need to freak out. Nothing official has happened yet.”

“So something will happen?”

“Not exactly,” says Ezran, halting his pacing. “We started wrong. Let Callum explain and then we can discuss.”

“Let Callum explain? Why should I explain¡? This is your dilemma!”

“As your King-”

“Oh shut up! Don’t you ‘as your King’ me! It’s your story! You tell it!”

Rayla relaxes while the brothers continue their argument. If they were acting as kids about it, it couldn’t be that bad.

After half an hour, though, it got ridiculous.

“Both of you, shut it!” they do, like scolded children. “I don’t care who says it, just say it!”

The brothers look at each other and shrug. Callum turns to fully face his wife and drops the bomb.

“Ezran is in love with Aanya,” Rayla goes from annoyed to surprised.

“Not what I expected to hear if I’m honest,” she turns to Ez. “Does she know?”

“Yes,” he answers. “We have been searching a way to be together, but-” he doesn’t finish the idea. There was no need. It was more than obvious what he wanted to say.

Rayla stays silent for a moment, thinking.

“When the twins were born,” she says. “Aanya went to see them first thing in the morning. Remember, Callum? When we told her we wanted her to be their godmother.”

“I remember,” he says. “I left you two alone to go send Ezran the message about the twins’ birth.”

“Exactly,” she continues. “After Callum left, we started talking. Of course I asked her about motherhood and things kind of escalated. She admitted to be in love, that it wasn’t unrequited but that it couldn’t be. I pressed her and she ended up confessing a big secret,” she makes a pause to assess the room. No one speaks up so she continues. “She blurted (screamed at me) that a Queen can’t marry a King. That’s when I knew she meant you, Ez.”

Ezran moves to kneel in front of her sister-in-law, grabs both her hands, and asks softly. “Did she said those words? Did she said she loved me?” Rayla shakes her head.

“No,” she says. “But I asked her ‘are you in love?’ and she said she was- is,” she frees one hand to caress his face. “I think you know why she didn’t say it,” Ez nods.

“She won’t say it, to me or anyone, unless she is sure there is a future there,” he stands up and starts pacing again. “She wants to say it. I know she wants to say it back every time I tell her how I feel.”

“She is stubborn,” says Callum.

“More like trapped,” corrects Ezran. “And we are both looking for a way out. To free her. To free us. But no matter how hard we look, it’s always a dead end. Like a labyrinth with no exit. No way out.”

“You are wrong,” she says. “There IS a way. Aanya told me,” she looks at her husband. “And I’m sure Ez told you. That’s why you are here.”

“You are right,” says Ezran going to sit by her side once more. “That’s an option. I abdicate in favor of my legal heir and go down to the rank of Prince. Not even Crown Prince, Sarai would have that title. That would give me freedom to declare my intention to court Aanya. No one could argue against it. Not Katolis and certainly not Duren. I could go. Leave all these behind... leaving you two with a royal duty I know you never wanted,” Ezran’s head hangs low. “I can’t. I can’t ask that from you.”

“Then, why tell us in the first place?”

“I don’t know… call it desperation.”

“Oh, Ez,” Rayla holds him the way she would a child. Ezran hugs her like his life depended on it. “Is there really no other way?”

“There’s not,” he says, voice breaking. “I’ve read and re read time and time again the Katolis laws. I even borrowed books from Duren. I found no way.”

“A merger?” Rayla suggest, not convinced. “I mean, it’s common in high society.”

“It’s different to merge two states than two kingdoms,” he says. “I wrote the propositions, drew graphics, did the math… it was a nightmare. And I was just taking two kingdoms into consideration into that model. I don’t even want to begin to think how it would be including the other three.”

“What does the other three have to do with this?”

“Politics, military power, treaties, trading… you mention it, it will be there to considerate. Everything would have to be revised. You can be sure the other kingdoms won’t be happy.”

“But why?”

“Balance of power,” says Callum. “We would be seen as a threat. Remember that the council of Kings exist to have a majority decision. If two kingdoms merge then one vote is eliminated or more like doubled. Basically, the merged kingdoms would have their way most of the time with just one ally. We wouldn’t even need to look. At least one advisor will propose it to their liege.”

“And then there’s Xadia,” adds Rayla, now fully understanding. “The two kingdoms with borders uniting. It doesn’t look good, at all. Even if they are convinced there is no danger, I know elves. They would keep us under strong surveillance.”

“Not only that, they would make sure that we know they won’t tolerate even the tiniest of mistakes. They would… make examples.”

“Assasins,” whispers Rayla, and immediately turns to her babies’ room.

“Yes,” says Ez. “Perfect targets.”

“Fucking hell,” she curses. “There is really no other way out.”

“I’m afraid the laws are that strict,” Ezran stands up to stir the fire. “But again, I won’t ask this of you.”

“But then… you would lose her,” says Rayla.

“Some things are just not meant to be.”

They stay in silence. Acceptance of the unfairness of the situation closing in on them.

“I GOT IT!”

Until Callum screams springing to his feet startling the other two and waking up the babies. Rayla looks at him with murder in her eyes. He gives them a little guilty smile.

“Stay there. I got them.”

Ten minutes later, babies once again in dreamland, he sits back down in the couch.

“What the hell was that?” ask Rayla punching his arm.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, but I got an idea. Don’t know if it will be the solution, but it’s a start.”

“What is it?” Ezran hated how hopeful his voice sounded.

“Laws. They are not set in stone,” he says. “We can make amendments. Change them.”

“Those are old laws, Callum. The base of our system.”

“A system that has changed with the times. They are not old, they are ancient, outdated. I read a lot of nonsense while looking for a way to get Chloe Balette to get the heck away from me back then.”

“Because apparently ENGAGED wasn’t enough,” mutters Rayla.

“Look, Callum, I’ve already thought of that. The changes can’t be made just like that. I may be King, but doing that just because I want to do something would be badly seen,” Ezran deflates again. “Things as big need discussion, they need to pass through vote, and to vote I would need to organize a summit with… my...” he stops talking as realization hits him. “Council. I need a council.”

“Exactly!” cheers Callum moving to mess his brother’s hair and smiling. “That means that this tour of yours is much more important than we thought.”

“I… I’m just… Callum I…”

“Go write to Aanya,” Callum pushes his brother toward the door. “Tell her there is still a chance and to endure.”

Ezran doesn’t need to be said twice. He runs.

As soon as Ezran is gone, Callum locks the door again with the spell still in place. When he turns Rayla can see his happy smile had turned sad.

“This is not as perfect as you painted it for him, is it?” she asks hugging him tenderly, touching foreheads with him, eyes close. She feels his arms around him, keeping her close.

“No, it’s not. But it gives us time.”

“Us?” she opens her eyes and takes one step back to be able to see him eye to eye. Her expression changes to one of understanding a few seconds later. “Oh…”

“I want to do this for him,” he says. “Our trump card of sorts if all else fails. Not his decision, but ours,” he frowns. “But Rayla, just say the word. Say that you don’t agree and…”

She shuts him up with a kiss.

“He protected our happiness,” she says. “Our turn to protect his.”

Callum’s smile is blinding. The kiss he gives her makes her knees go weak and her heart to go thundering inside her chest. She grabs onto him for dear life.

“Wow,” Rayla smiles at her husband who now has a little smug smile on his face. “Being a while since you kissed me like that.”

He gives her a small peck. “Didn’t want to pressure you into anything,” he says. “I was waiting for you to be ready and initiate something.”

“You are the best husband anyone could wish for,” another long kiss. “Take me to bed?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, my love.”

“We still need to talk about-” Rayla effectively shut him up with her lips.

“Later. I have better ideas about the use of our time before a couple of we devils wake up.”

-/-/-/

The grandfather clock in the room marks 3:53 am. Rayla opens her eyes when she hears a door open and then close with a soft click.

Callum walks back to bed and gets under the covers. Rayla moves to meet him in the middle, where they embrace.

“All in order?” she asks, fingers travelling up and down the length of his bare back. He hums in pleasure.

“All in order,” he answers. “Babies fed, cleaned, and sleeping.”

“Good,” she kisses the middle of his chest and proceeds to get cozy.

“Not so fast, love, we still need to talk.”

“I’m not awake enough Callum,” the clock marks 4 am. “It’s late, we can call a late breakfast and discuss then,” she looks up. “Don’t worry, I know how serious this is, but I also don’t think this is appropriate pillow talk.”

Callum takes a deep breath and relaxes. Rayla was right. They had time to discuss it.

“You win,” he kisses the top of her head. “Goodnight, Rayla. I love you.”

“Love you too, Callum.”

She is sleep in seconds.

For Callum it takes a bit longer. If it weren’t for Rayla’s presence, he was sure he would be having a panic attack and already regretting his decision.

Old habits and all that.

“King Callum of Katolis,” he whispers. “Queen Rayla of Katolis. Crown Princess Sarai of Katolis,” he giggles. “Only Ayden would keep his title as is though he would move from third in line to second in line,” Callum takes another deep breath and closes his eyes. “But, are we ready for it?”

“I think we are, yes,” says Rayla the next morning, eating a biscuit and drinking Claudia’s improved morning potion (now dark magic free!). “We know how things work, how monarchs and advisors think, people all around trusts and likes us, we learned to manage the stress, and we truly mastered our poker faces.”

“But is that enough?”

“It’s a good start,” she says. “And we wouldn’t be alone, starting with Opeli and Corvus.”

“And what if-?”

“No, people won’t think it was an elaborate plan to take the throne from Ezran,” Callum gapes.

“How did you… never mind. I’ll just roll with it.”

“After over a decade together I can say I know you pretty well, mage boy,” she winks at him with a cheeky half smile. They fall into a comfortable silence.

“I got to admit,” he says. “Last night, I needed it. I just didn’t know how much until we were there,” he loves how Rayla tries to hide her blush behind her cup.

“Me too,” she admits. “I didn’t know that I could miss you like that.”

“You don’t have too,” he says, taking her hand over the table. Rayla smiles.

“If you didn’t have meetings today I would drag you back inside to continue where we left off.”

“I can always send a messenger saying I’m indisposed,” he suggest.

“And risk Ezran coming in to check on you and walking in on us? No, thank you,” Callum gives her an overdramatic sigh and pose.

“The royal responsibilities!” he exclaims and they laugh. In more sober voice after the laughter dies down, Callum adds. “I’m kind of starting to look forward to it.”

“You are?”

“Yes. I don’t remember much about my step dad’s marriage to mom, but I do know he always made time for her, me, and Ezran. That means that if I really end up taking the throne, I’ll be also be able to spend time with you. My duties won’t swallow me whole.”

“And if they ever do, I’ll make sure to drag you back to us,” Callum smiles at her words. “And I have to admit that I’m also kinda starting to look forward to the steadiness.”

“Steadiness?”

She nods.

“We had already agreed to stay put until the twins were two years of age and after that we were going back out as ambassadors, but now I don’t think I would be able to stay away from them for so long,” she explains. “The roads are no place for toddlers.”

“Someone needs to be out there,” Callum says. “But yes, I also don’t want to part with any of you.”

“So, who do we send?” a small cry followed by a second catches their attention. “Rain check on that.”

They move to the cribs to see about their babies.

Their family.

Callum swear, right there, he would always put them first. Family came first.

Ezran came first.

So if his little brother needed him to step forward and take on this responsibility, by all it was worth it, he would do it.

-/-/-/

Corvus enters the room and is immediately tackled by to small forms.

“Papa!” the two kids exclaim.

“Easy, girls. You’ll make your father fall,” calls Opeli from her favorite chair in front of the fire. She puts her book down and moves to join them.

“Papa doesn’t fall, we’ve tried,” pouts the older one. Her younger sister nods vigorously.

Opeli rolls her eyes and Corvus laughs. He pics up the little one and sits her over his shoulders. She squeals all the way up.

“And tell me, why are you two still up? It’s late,” he says walking the girls to their room.

“Mama said we could wait until you got back because we missed you in the morning,” explains the little one.

“And now he is back,” says Opeli. Her tone gave no opening for discussion. “So goodnight hugs and kisses and to bed with you.”

“Yes, mama,” says the older one with a tiny respectful nod. She hugs Corvus at his waste. “Goodnight, papa.”

Corvus puts the little one back on the floor and bends over to kiss his eldest daughter’s head.

“Goodnight, Alma, sweet dreams,” he feels a pair of little arms around his leg. He turns. “Goodnight to you too, Irene.”

“Night papa,” Alma takes her sister’s hand and both enter their room. Opeli follows to tuck them in.

After a couple more goodnights and kisses, Opeli joins her husband. They hear a hushed conversation for a couple more minutes and then silence.

“And now, to properly greet my wife,” he opens his arms. Opeli rolls her eyes at him, but he sees through her. “Come on, I know you want it.”

She can’t help it. The laugh she was trying to fight comes out. She walks into her husband’s arms. They kiss long and tender.

“You were out all day,” she comments, taking his hand and guiding them to their bedroom. “Could only see you during those meetings. Not even talk with you.”

“Yes, one of those days. King Ezran is anxious.”

“The Tour?”

“No,” he replies. He lets go of her hand to go lit the fireplace and a few lamps. “It’s about the other thing.”

“Are you sure?” she walks to the changing screen and starts disrobing. “Did you get some news?”

“This morning. That’s why I was out so early,” he waits for Opeli to finish changing before approaching and offering an open envelop. “See for yourself.”

Opeli reads the letter and hums in approval.

“Well, well! Our lady kept her word.”

“You thought she wouldn’t?”

“I had my reservations. Small ones, but there,” says Opeli, throwing the message into the fire. “I’m glad Evelyn proved me wrong.”

“Queen Aanya must have written to King Ezran about Lady Evelyn’s return,” says Corvus. “I can’t imagine any other reason why he would be so on edge.”

“She did explain Duren’s council wants her to pursue the Queen again. They must be pressuring Aanya as well.”

“None of them will budge,” Corvus reassures her. “Aanya loves Ezran too much and Evelyn knows it. Besides, she already moved on. I confirmed it. Their relationship is not out yet, so that counted in our favor. But, I still think that it’s little unfair on her. To be asked to act as a smoke screen to scare suitors away from the Queen to give us time to figure this out,” he starts disrobing in front of her. Not like Opeli minded. Her husband had a really nice body. “Any ideas?”

“Hmmmm? Oh! No, not yet,” she says, walking to their bed. “It’s a rather complicated matter. Too many outdated laws that need revision and approval.”

“Approval from who? If it’s just the King’s them…” he sees Opeli’s judging stare. The one reserved for when he made a stupid comment. “Ok, not just the King.”

“No,” she gets in bed and Corvus follows suit. “Is one of those things that need to be discussed in High Council. If not, it would give the wrong impression. The King, manipulating the laws and everything else to fit his personal needs. A dictator. We can’t have that.”

“I’ll write back to Evelyn tomorrow. Maybe there is something in Duren law we overlooked.”

“Just remember to tell her to write back to me. You leave in 4 days. Not enough time for her reply to find you here,” she tries to suppress a yawn, unsuccessfully.

“Tired?” he kisses her temple. “Sleep, we can continue this tomorrow.”

“You promised your daughters fight lessons tomorrow, remember? Cause they sure do. We’ll have a 5 and 7 year olds bursting through that door first thing in the morning.”

“We can talk after that. I’ll ask Amaya to let them help with her drills or they can help Claudia in the library. They love the library, many places to hide, and Claudia loves them,” he looks at her sleepy wife. “Maybe we could ask Prince Callum for assistance? Tell him and Rayla about Evelyn.”

That wakes her up. “No! You can’t!”

“Why exactly?”

“Callum would tell Ezran. He can’t keep a secret from him. Then Ezran would tell Aanya, Aanya would confront Evelyn, and goodbye safety net,” she explains. “No. Too risky,” she sighs. “Besides, we shouldn’t be doing this in the first place. All the meddling.”

“You would have preferred for me not to tell you?”

“Oh no! I’m glad you did! I’m just not used to plot without the king’s knowledge. Normally it’s the two of us plotting against someone.”

“That sounds shady,” he chuckles. “And do your plans work?”

“We got you to propose, didn’t we?” she gives him a peck and a wink. “Goodnight, Corvus,” she gets comfortable and falls sleep in no time.

“Wait… what?” He looks down at his wife to them chuckle and shake his head. Didn’t matter anymore. He was happy. Loved his wife and daughters. He couldn’t ask for more.

Except maybe, that his King could have the same he did with the one he truly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go... Thank the Carole & Tuesday OST for this update XD


	3. The Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the saying goes... love conquers all.

Chapter 3 – The Outcome

They were back. After 3 months on the road they were finally back home.

The sight of Katolis castle in the distance almost makes Ezran cry.

“Remind me not to do this again anytime soon,” he says.

“The law I found said ‘every 4 years’,” answers Callum. “Feel free to modify it. You almost have the council needed to take the decision. You only have to make it official. Right, Sarai?”

The six months old baby makes a gurgle happy noise. Callum makes silly faces at her. The baby girl laughs and reaches with her tiny chubby hands to touch his face. She was settled in a baby carrier strapped to his chest while he rode Uri, his mare.

Ezran looks at him, REALLY looks at him, and suddenly he is jealous.

Ezran lowers his head, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. His hold on the reins becomes real tight and he feels his horse complaining. Or more like he hears him calling him out.

The young king slowly lets go of the breath he was holding and his grab on the reins relaxes. He raises his head to concentrate on the road in front of him. To his left, Rayla, also with a baby strapped to her chest, stirs Yuan, her horse, close to him. She gets close enough to put a hand on his shoulder. Her touch and expression are gentle.

“I saw that,” she says softly. Loud enough only for him to hear. “One copper for your thoughts?”

“Better not,” he says, avoiding to look at her. “You would ask for a refund… with interests.”

“Or maybe I would surprise you,” she says, returning to a correct position on Yuan. One hand on the reins and the other on Ayden’s head, fingers moving over his scalp to sooth him. His horns had started to appear and he was fuzzy. Ezran sighs and gives in.

“Seeing you guys, well, makes me want that. What you have with one another. You didn’t have to fight anyone, or plot anything, or try to change the rules of a whole kingdom alliance to be with each other. You just… did.”

“True,” she said, with a calmness so unlike her. “We didn’t have to do any of that, because you did it for us.”

Ezran opens his mouth to counter, but realizes he can’t. Instead he turns to the front again and shuts his mouth.

“You win that round,” he says after a few seconds.

“I normally do, ask Callum,” Ezran chuckles.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“That’s more like it,” she says, ruffling his hair. Ezran couldn’t remember his mother, but he was sure she would have looked at him the same way Rayla was doing at that exact moment. “And, Ez? Remember that you are not alone on this.”

Ezran would have said more, but Ayden started crying and Rayla’s attention shifted entirely to him.

“I’m not alone,” he thinks.

Ezran looks around him at all the people that has his back. Yes, not alone. He would need to remember that in the following weeks.

-/-/-/

They were received by an overwhelming crowd. He could sense the warmth and joy of his people. The love and support the Katolans had for his family was more than noticeable.

Normally, Ezran would dismount and do the last stretch to the castle gates on foot. This time though, he stayed on the horse. There was way too many people. Advancing on foot would have been too complicated. Rayla and Callum had gone back inside the carriage for baby safety. Bait was with them. The glow toad was now rarely seen far from the twins.

Ezran advances on his horse, waving and smiling. Many happy faces answer back. He hopes that those smiles stay when he announces his plans.

But first things first.

He needed to go deal with the handpicked brand new seven members of his council.

-/-/-/

“Ladies and gentlemen. You are here because you have showed traits needed in a good leader. You have good morals, wit, loyalty, compassion, among others. But, the most important, you are not afraid to talk back to me to my face instead of plotting behind my back. You don’t sugarcoat your words to avoid my rage or displeasure. You know your job won’t be to agree to my every whim, but to question it. You speak your mind, and your ideas. You are open to debate and to compromise,” Ezran pauses for a second to look at the people gathered in the room before him. The eight kneeling before the throne and their families gathered behind them (included a three legged wolf). He smiles. “You are the reason me, Opeli, Callum, Rayla, and many more have worked so much to organize this and, I can tell you, it was worth it. So, I have only one request: please don’t us, make ME, regret it. I already canned a council and I can do it again. All rise,” he turns to Opeli, gives her a nod, and sits down.

The next part was the boring one as each new council member would go one by one to Opeli to take their vows and receive a golden decal with the Katolis Coat of Arms, marking them as unsaturated into their posts.

Opeli will need at least 15 minutes with each one, and then she will explain basic norms and responsibilities to the crowd.

Protocol.

See? Boring.

He looks at his family as Opeli proceeds. Rayla and Callum were there, baby less for once, wearing royal formal attires and holding hands. His sister in law looked beautiful in Katolan like fashion but sporting Shadow Elves colors. Callum was wearing a typical princely formal get up with the royal family colors and… and a cape. Why was he wearing a cape? Not even Ezran had one and he was the King. Callum seems to sense his eyes on him because he turns to face him. Ezran makes his question with a silent gesture. Callum grabs the cape with his free hand and raises an eyebrow. Ezran nods. By only response Callum side eyes their aunt, shrugs with a little amused smile, and returns his focus to the ceremony letting go of the fabric. The cape does an elegant flowing motion falling back into place.

The nerve of the inanimate object.

With an eye roll he looks at Amaya next to Callum.

“So that’s what he meant,” he thinks, taking in his aunt’s get up.

She was wearing her formal army uniform with a cape of her own. But hers had a nice touch about it: it was of Sunfire elves craftsmanship. That cape was not only a fashion statement, in a way it was also a political one. Besides, it made her look really cool.

A union, maybe? After all, Amaya’s relationship with Queen Janai was the worst kept secret in the human kingdoms and Xadia. There was even a beating pool (in which he might be participation) as to when it would become official. He sure knew that a General had more possibilities to marry a Queen than he as King ever would. Anyways, it was just a matter of time and when that time came, he would be their first open supporter.

Ezran shakes his head slightly and goes back to paying attention to the ceremony. If it had depended solely on him, he would have made this a much simpler affair. But Opeli made it clear she would make his life a living hell if he dared to. So now he was here. Just waiting until it was his turn to speak again.

Way over an hour later, after the last council member finished their induction (they went up in alphabetical order to avoid favoritism rumors) and Opeli had said her part, Ezran stands once more.

“Congratulations to all! You are now officially a part of this kingdom’s honorable council. Opeli will remain as Head Council member and Head High Council member as well as Royal Advisor until you have more experience in the field and an internal election or reelection can be done. We will also select between the seven of you which three will have the extra honor to be High Council with me and Opeli. But that can wait, once again, until you get more experienced. Following this ceremony, you will be given directions to your private quarters for you and your families. Your personal aides will be waiting there for you. They are to be treated with respect. Those rooms and personnel will stay under your name until the end of your time with the council, but your titles won’t be stripped away. Unless, of course, you do something to deserve said punishment,” Ezran lets that sink in. “When not here, you will be at your states managing your lands and sending reports every trimester. Council meets every quarter in times of peace. During times of war it’s the High Council presence that is needed here indefinitely. Let’s hope that never comes to be. Our first official meeting will take place in two days’ time. I know most of you arrived at least one week ago and are eager to begin (a few chuckles) but my brother, Rayla, and I could use the time off,” he smiles. “So, to not make this longer than needed I’ll say the two words you will come to love in years to come: Meeting adjourned.”

Everyone laughs at that. The air in the room changed dramatically to something more relaxed. There was happy chatter as the new members received hugs from their families and started making acquaintance with everyone else in the room. His smile widens when he sees Opeli giving Alma and Irene permission to go play with the other kids. Both girls were the best behaved kids he had ever seen, as one would expect given who their mother was. They didn’t disturb the ceremony in any way, not even the smallest hint of a yawn. Of course, by the way they both bolted as soon as they were released from formal protocol behavior, they proved they were also Corvus’ daughters.

He keeps looking around from the throne and can’t help feeling a slight pang of pain in the middle of the chest. More so when the door opens and Nanny Lu and Nanny Greta enter with the twins. Rayla and Callum go immediately to them and the room starts fuzzing over the babies and introducing their own.

Families. True, Rayla and Callum and the babies were his family, he wasn’t there alone, but he still felt he didn’t belong.

His mind couldn’t avoid thinking about Aanya. He wanted what he was seeing with her. Be it in Katolis or in Duren or wherever really, he wanted a family with her.

“Ez- I’m sorry, your Majesty, are you alright?”

Ezran is snapped out of his reverie by Ellis.

“Hey! Looking good, Lady Ellis,” he says standing up and giving her a hug trying to divert the attention. Doesn’t work. When he lets go he sees Ellis raising an unamused eyebrow at him with her arms crossed. Ezran smiles a little nervous smile and scratches the back of his head. “Ok, yeah, to answer your question no… I’m not entirely alright,” Ellis expression turns to concern.

“Anything you want to share?”

Ezran shakes his head. “Not at the moment. But I’ll let you know when I feel ready to talk about it,” Ellis nods and doesn’t push. “And, by the way, you can still call me Ez. Except not during council meetings. Could be seen unprofessional.”

“Yes, Sir!” Ellis slaps his back with more force than someone her size should have. Ezran stumbles forward. She laughs. “Sorry, Ez!”

The King recovers and rolls his eyes at her. “And Ava?” Ellis points to the left and he laughs.

Ava was surrounded by kids, including little Irene. She accepted pets, hugs, scratches, and the occasional kiss.

“She is in heaven,” she says. “That wolf is a big softie.”

“So is the owner,” that earns him a playful punch on the arm. “I don’t see your parents.”

“They decided to stay back at the new state with Lujanne. There is so much about the house management, lands, and people that they still don’t know. They didn’t want to stand out here and I don’t blame them. From simple villagers to having to help me administrate a whole kingdom region it’s overwhelming.”

That was why she didn’t want to accept in the first place. Because it would involve his parents in a direct way. But at the end it was them who told her to not worry about them and to accept. Opportunities like this one didn’t come every day.

“They are happy,” she adds. “And they really hit it off with Lujanne. Free advice, if you ever visit, don’t play cards with them. Believe me.”

“Hi Ellis!” Callum says, appearing in front of them. “Sorry but I need to borrow my brother.”

“Its fine, my Prince,” she winks. Callum rolls his eyes and she laughs. They say their goodbyes and he sees Ava standing up and starting running circles around her.

“Ez, we are going now. We sent the Nannies back with Sarai and Ayden already and Aunt Amaya is ready to leave. Join us?”

“Yes, I’ll go with you,” they walk to the doors together, Ezran catches Ellis again, now helping a kid get on Ava’s back.

He wonders.

Maybe, just maybe, if all else failed… maybe he and Ellis could…

“No, I can’t… I WON’T do that to her,” he says to himself.

“Do what to who?” asks Callum. Ezran jumps a good feet away from him. He didn’t realize he had said that out loud.

“Someone is distracted,” Rayla grins at him.

“I was concentrated, it’s different.”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Ezran glares at her.

“Come on you three, stop it,” intervenes Amaya. “And lets go to rest, I know I need it,” she signs. “Council instauration the same day we return? Bad idea. I’m beat,” they exit the throne room and start walking to their rooms.

“Me too,” Ezran stretches. “I don’t want to ride a horse for a long long time.”

“It wasn’t that different from ambassador life, right honey?”

“No, it wasn’t,” agrees Rayla. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Well, I’m glad someone enjoyed it,” signs Amaya, walking backwards down the hallway.

“By the way,” Rayla tells her. “What’s with THAT cape?”

They can see Amaya blush, but only for a second before she turns around and sped walks away from them.

The three left behind look at one another and laugh.

-/-/-/

Two Days Later…

Ezran enters his study early morning with an armload of missed messages from the last two days. He was thankful most of the messages were just congratulation notes that he could answer at another time. Only a few were messages he needed to see and reply this morning before breakfast. He sits and begins sorting them, separating local mail from out of kingdom messages, and then separating those marked as urgent. Just a few. He sees those.

There was a collapsed bridge due to a landslide due to bad weather to the west and a high jacked road to the north close to Evenere border. So the tugs were still a problem and were beginning to advance into his kingdom.

He pockets both messages. Perfect discussion for today’s meeting.

He sees the other urgent messages. They end up not being as urgent, just marked as such to make him see them first. He rubs his eyes. Ezran hated when people used that trick. It seems he would need to send warnings again.

He goes for the inter kingdom messages. Just one from Neolandia asking about the betrothal proposal and another from Del Bar. He sets the Neolandia message aside to show it to Callum and Rayla (if he is honest, he completely forgot to show them the first message) and goes for the last missive.

He reads the message from Del Bar. It’s boring and unimportant. He is about to crumple the message and throw it away when the last lines catch his attention.

_“What is your stance in the Duren matter? I don’t think Queen Aanya has taken that initiative on her own volition. I feel her council hand on this. Personally, I don’t think this chosen lady is the correct fit for her or the post. Then again, I’ve been wrong before. Time will tell._

_Hoping to receive…”_

The letter falls to the floor together with many other things on his desk as he looks for a confirmation on what he just found out.

“Please no, please no, please no,” he mutters, doing a frantic search.

He finds the letter with the Duren seal and rips it open.

_“The great Kingdom of Duren happily announces the Royal Engagement of our sovereign Queen Aanya and Lady Evelyn Brier. The-“_

The piece of parchment joins the mess on his floor while he goes limp on his chair.

“Too late. It’s too late. It’s over.”

He can’t help it.

He cries.

-/-/-/

The little note on the door surprises everyone, especially Callum.

In over ten years of ruling, Ezran had never cancelled or postponed any meetings. So why was he doing it now with this one? The first one with his new council by far the most important one in all his years? Callum frowns. Something really serious must have happened.

“I’m going to look for him. I’ll let you know what I find,” he leaves the group behind. All talking and worrying about the unusual development.

Callum doesn’t waste time. He uses his finder spell to locate his brother. Ten minutes later he is standing in front of Ezran’s private study. He knocks. The door opens just from the pressure and Callum doesn’t like that. Ezran’s study is like sacred ground, no people allowed, not even the maids can get inside to clean. Ezran had the only key and the door was always locked, even when he was inside.

So for it to open just like that scared Callum to the core.

He prepares a spell on his hands, ready to launch, and goes in slowly. He closes behind him with a faint click. He tiptoes around what was the wait area in King Harrow’s time and moves to the second door. Its wide open, so he peeks inside, his heart going a thousand beats per minute.

His brother is there alone, alive, and seemingly unhurt seating on the floor in front of the lit fireplace reading a bunch of letters and throwing them into the fire. Callum cancels the spell in his hands, takes a deep relaxing breath, and walks in.

“Ezran?” his brother stops mid movement to the fire for a second to then resume the action and letting the parchment fall into the fire. It burns dramatically from the center out. “Ezran, what’s wrong?”

By only answer Ezran gives him a letter. Callum reads and pales.

“Oh… Ezran I’m… I don’t know…”

“Just go,” he says. “Tell everyone the meeting will start after lunch.”

“But, Ez, you-”

“I SAID GO!” he yells. “I’M YOUR KING! FOLLOW THE DAMN ORDER!”

Callum flinches. It was obvious no one would get through to him right now. He bows quickly, pained expression on his face, and leaves. He takes the now crumpled letter with him.

-/-/-/

“This can’t be,” says Rayla after reading the letter Callum snatched earlier. “Aanya wouldn’t-! Ezran was so sure that-! This is-!” She looks up to see her husband’s defeated expression. Sudden rage engulfs her and she rips the letter into little pieces to then stomp on them. “It was coerced! I’m sure of that!”

“Even if you are right, we can’t prove it nor demand an explanation,” he takes a step forward and gathers her in his arms. Rayla calms down instantly and clings to him. “And we really can’t do anything about it. It’s not our place. It’s Duren, not Katolis.”

“No. There must be something still! I wish… Gods, poor Ezran,” Callum looks around. He had found her in the main hall entrance and they were still there. They needed someplace more private. They were really lucky that no one-

“I’m sorry to intrude, your Highness, but did something happen to the King?”

-heard them.

Callum sighs. Whatever. Water under the bridge.

“Come with us, Corvus. Maybe you or Opeli will have a better idea how to manage this.”

-/-/-/

As it was… they really had an excellent idea.

The same one he had all those months ago.

-/-/-/

Council Meeting Room -3pm-

The air in the room feels tense. Not the best mood to begin a meeting as important as this one.

“Prince Callum,” calls Ellis, trying to start a conversation to break the uncomfortable silence. “Will the King be arriving soon?”

“If not, I’ll use a spell,” he answers in a cutting tone, arms crossed. Rayla puts a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“What happened exactly? I mean, you told us the general gist and everything, but should we expect a behavior like this every time?” asks another member.

“No, you won’t, and whatever happened is for the King to share if he considers it pertinent for this council,” Opeli answers before Callum opens his mouth.

“Thank you Opeli, for the support. But I think I can take it from here.”

Everyone looks at the door, stand up, and bow or curtsey.

“My King!”

Ezran reaches his seat at the head of the table.

“Please, seat,” the all do, not taking their eyes from him. “Thank you all for coming,” he starts. “First, I want to apologize for this morning. I received really bad news on a personal scale out of the blue and needed time to process it. Callum,” he calls. “I want to talk later with you about what happened earlier. I’m sorry about my behavior. It was immature and uncalled for.”

“Apology accepted,” the brothers give each other tiny nods and smiles letting the issue go, for now.

Ezran sits comfortably, relaxes like nothing had happened, and addresses the room. “Now, how about we begin? I have messages about a broken bridge and bandits on the road to Evenere that we can discuss.”

-/-/-/

As ambassadors, Callum and Rayla had been present in many council meetings with Ezran’s previous staff. None of those meetings, not a single one, had gone as smoothly as the one they were presently at.

The couple hold hands under the table and smile briefly at each other. All that work really had been worth it.

“So that is settled then,” says Ezran putting an end to the last topic of discussion. “Any questions before we continue?” No one speaks up. “Great! Has anyone have another specific topic they want the council to address?” again, silence. “Well then, I do.”

“And here I was hoping for our first ‘meeting adjourned’, am I right?” a general laughter goes around the table.

“Yes, sorry, not yet,” Ezran chuckles. “Please bear with me a little longer,” he bends forward putting his elbows over the table and interlocking his fingers. “You see, for some time now, council member and Royal advisor Opeli has been putting on hold something very important about a decision I have to make sooner or later.”

“Ezran wait,” says Callum breaking every protocol. “If you mean what I think you mean, don’t you think it’s better to talk about in private first?”

“I mean what you think I mean,” he answers looking directly at his brother, cool and collected, like this decision wasn’t turning his insides out. “As to why not discuss it first in private, there is no point,” he moves to address the whole room once more. “It’s time to start looking for suitable candidates so Katolis can have a Queen again.”

A general murmur goes around the room. Ezran waits for it to quiet down.

“I’ll be declaring my intentions to our people and the other kingdoms in the following days,” he says. “Opinions?”

“Here, I have one! My opinion is that this is a whole lot of bullshit!” That startles the room, his wife included. Callum continues talking before anyone can recover from his outburst. “Never have you shown interest in marriage unless it was someone else’s. Never have shown interest in courting anyone. Never have shown interest in even having an affair!” he pauses. Now the room was clinging to his every word. “None of that ever interested you… unless it was with Aanya.”

Ezran pales. “Callum, don’t…”

“The Queen of Duren!” Callum continues like Ezran was invisible. “A truly difficult prospect if I’m honest, but my brother loves her and, if my sources are correct, she loves him as well,” his face softens. “So why are they not together? Easy: Politics. The most stupid reason NOT TO BE with anyone. I sure know it,” he looks down at Rayla with eyes full of love. “So, honorable members of this council, will you stand with your King on his pursue of true love and happiness?” everyone cheers.

Ezran looks around at every face, every smile. Impossible. It couldn’t be THAT easy.

“Even if we could change our laws, we can NOT change Duren’s. I thought long and hard about it Callum. A King and a Queen can’t be. Besides, she decided to move on. She’s engaged,” he reasons.

“Not the same as married. She can still change her mind… Oooooh… so that’s why Chloe…” Rayla kicks him on the sheens. “Right, not the moment.”

Ezran passes a hand through his face, a little exasperated. “And the throne? Neither she nor I can abdicate. I won’t push the crown on you, Callum. I won’t throw everything away – my responsibilities, my duty, my family – just to follow my heart. It’s selfish!”

“Yes, you can!” says Callum. “I mean, dad did it for worse reasons after mom died. He went for revenge. Why wouldn’t you do it for love? I think it’s more honorable. Or would you rather continue with your plan, chose someone you won’t grow to love, and lie to them for the rest of their lives while feeling miserable cause your one true love is far away?”

Ezran hears people agreeing to Callum’s words. What was happening here? He turns to Opeli, his question clear on his face. The woman gives him a motherly smile.

“We already knew,” she opens her arms signaling the whole room. “All of us. You don’t need to hide it anymore.”

Ezran lowers her head, tears threatening to fall.

“Callum, you never wanted… I know you don’t… I can’t…” Callum moves to hug his little brother.

“For you, Ezran, I will. A 100 times over I will and with pleasure,” Ezran gives Rayla a side glance. “Don’t even think about appealing to her. She already agreed.”

“You fought for our happiness, Ezran,” adds Rayla, standing up and joining the hug. “Let us fight for yours now.”

“You have our support, Ez!” says Ellis. “From all of us!”

“Go get your girl, Sir!”

“We will be fine!”

“I mean, Callum can’t be THAT bad!”

Ezran starts laughing so hard the tears finally fall. Callum pretended not to notice.

They all turn when the balcony doors open and Corvus enters.

“Your ride is ready, your Majesty,” he steps aside to show Phoe Phoe ready to go.

Ezran stays glued to the stop still not believing this was real. Was he really doing this? A little nudge from Callum snaps him out of it. He looks at the room one last time. Everyone smiling and expecting his next move. Ezran grins widely, takes the crown of his head and tosses it to Callum who barely catches it, and runs for the door. He will never forget the cheers as he jumps into Phoe Phoe’s back and takes off.

Back inside the room, things calm down.

“Callum?” calls Opeli

“Yeah, I know,” he walks to Ezran’s former seat and puts the crown on the table. “Clint, would you please change sits with Rayla?” he says to the man to his right.

“Of course, your Majesty,” when everyone is settled again, he sits.

“So, King Callum,” whispers Rayla with a huge grin. “Has a nice ring to it,” Callum smiles at her and takes her hand to ground himself.

“Ok people, break is over, this council just got a LOT to discuss,” he looks around and only sees eager faces. He relaxes. All would be alright. “Let’s begin.”

-/-/-/

Even with Phoe Phoe’s help, the journey takes almost a whole day. Definitely less than what they traveled years ago into Xadia, but still fairly long. It’s starting to get dark when he sees the castle in the distance.

“Almost there Phoe Phoe. Announce your presence and land in front of the castle gate. I don’t want to scare anyone or start a conflict.”

Phoe Phoe chirps. Ezran strokes her feather as he knows she likes. That gains him another happy chirp.

Arriving into the city, Phoe Phoe starts her announcements. When she lands in front of the gates there’s a group of six guards, weapons out. Ok, maybe Ezran didn’t think that approach all the way through. He’ll have to wing it.

“I’m here to see the Queen,” he declares.

“And what business does a bird have with the queen of Duren?” asks a soldier, obviously the group leader. Ezran face palms.

“Ok, first, not a ‘bird’, a Moon Phoenix, get your facts right,” he whispers to Phoe Phoe to let him down. Now that the Phoenix wasn’t blocking the view, the soldiers lower their weapons when they see it was just one person, even if still covered by shadows. “Second, Moon Phoenixes can’t talk, please read the bestiary my brother and Rayla wrote. And third, I’m the one who wants to see Aanya.”

“And you are?” Ezran grins. He loves being extra. He steps into the light and sees the guards pale and fall in line immediately.

“I’m King Ezran, of Katolis.”

-/-/-/

Ok, so technically he wasn’t a King anymore, but he was going to use all his advantages to his favor.

He is escorted down familiar halls.

“To what do we owe your surprise visit, your Majesty?” asks the soldier escorting him to make conversation.

“Important and urgent news that couldn’t wait,” he answers never looking at the guard. Unlike him, but he needed to keep the pretense for now. “A Moon Phoenix is faster than any kind of mailing system and Phoe Phoe only lets me ride her, so the options were limited.”

“What news?”

Ezran turns to the guard and raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t answer. The soldier takes the hint, blushes, and shuts up.

“Say, can you do something about the entourage following us?”

After dispersing the crowd, they continue their way to Aanya’s study. The guard knocks and announces a guest has arrived for the Queen. The door opens and Ezran’s heart stops.

It’s Evelyn.

“Terry, how many times-” her voice catches when she sees him and her eyes go wide. “King Ezran?”

“Lady Evelyn, nice to see you again. Is the Queen here?”

“Y-Yes… Yes she is,” she recovers and steps aside. “Please come in, your Majesty.”

Evelyn whispers something to Terry and the guard bolts. She then closes the door, staying outside. Ezran could swear she winked at him.

Ezran takes a deep breath and walks into the room. Much like his own study back home, he entered into a wait area and there was another door at the other side of the little hall. The door was wide open. He enters and sees her there, sitting at her desk writing something. She doesn’t look up.

“Who was it, Evelyn?”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?”

A giant ink stain appears on the paper, but she couldn’t care less. She is on her feet crossing the room to hug him in seconds.

“Ezran! Good heavens, what are you-?”

He kisses her.

“Ez, no! We can’t,” she says, pushing him away and taking a few steps back. She looks at him and is surprised to find him smiling big, like Callum had possessed him.

“On that you are wrong, my love, we surely can,” he takes both her hands. “I should have explained first, but having you finally so close to me… sorry, couldn’t resist,” she strokes the back of her hands with his thumbs. “You see, we now can, because Callum is taking the throne.”

Her eyes widen. “Wh-What did you say?”

“Callum is taking the throne,” he repeats. “It’s not official yet, but I’ll go back to be a Prince. That means that-”

Now Aanya is the one kissing him.

“Surprised?” he chuckles.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he doesn’t need to be said twice.

…

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

And that is how Aanya’s complete council (6 old guys), a few guards, a couple maids, and Evelyn find them a few minutes later.

All present look like fish out of the water except the council man that screamed bloody murder and Evelyn, who is by all means enjoying the show with a shit eating grin.

“My Queen,” says the same man, his voice strained but at least no longer yelling. “Can you explain WHAT you think you are doing?!”

“She is kissing King Ezran, of course, don’t you have eyes?” answers Evelyn before anyone can talk. “As about WHY she is doing it, are you really demanding a Queen to explain herself to a lowly subject like you? Wow! The nerve!”

“It’s ok Evelyn, don’t worry,” she turns to her council. “What does it look like? Don’t you have eyes?” Evelyn and Ezran both do they best not to laugh. “It’s an expected behavior as I intend to marry him.”

The laughter is cut short and replaced by gasps all over the room.

“What?! But you are engaged to-”

“No, she is not. I’m backing out,” Evelyn declares. More gasps. “No offense, dear.”

“None taken, Eve.”

“Doesn’t matter!” a different guy intervenes. “He is KING of Katolis! You two can’t-”

“Prince, actually,” he interrupts this time. No more gasps. The room goes silent.

“What?” Ezran looks smug. He takes Aanya´s hand in his to mark his words better.

“I’m no longer King of Katolis. My heir, Crown Prince Callum, and his wife, Princess Rayla, have taken the throne,” he explains.

“A coup?” he can hear someone asking from the back.

“Far from it,” he says. “I’ve abdicated,” he turns to look at Aanya in the eye. “I’m in love with your Queen. I’m so madly in love you, Aanya. A King can’t marry a Queen, but a Prince can. So a Prince I became.”

“Surely your council won’t-”

“But they did!” he says. “They even cheered!” Aanya huffs.

“Why are you so against it? Seeing it from every logical angle Ezran is the perfect choice for Duren. High morals, loyalty, political background, monarchy experience, royal blood-”

“Don’t forget handsome, my dear,” Evelyn helps.

Many laugh, the couple included.

“Yes, that too, thank you,” she schools her expression and continues. “So, tell me, why not?”

None can answer. The six members of her council look at each other. Why not?

“I guess… its fine.”

The whole room cheers.

“Well then! Now that that’s settled,” he goes down on one knee. More excited cheering. “I was in a hurry so I forgot the ring, sorry.”

“You idiot,” Aanya laughs, tears forming in her eyes.

“Wait! What do you think you are doing, young man?”

“Eh… proposing?”

“No, you are not!” the man has to take a step back as the Queen’s stare promised a slow painful death. “I mean, not now. Not yet. Please, can we at least do this according to protocol and tradition?”

Ezran looks up at Aanya. She shrugs. He sighs and stands. “Fine, your terms?”

“One year of courtship and one year engagement.”

“What? You are asking way too-”

“We accept,” Aanya shuts up his complain.

“But, Aanya!”

“It’s reasonable,” she says. “And it will give you enough time to get everything in order back home. Tie loose ends, help Callum and Rayla get the gist of it,” she kissed his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. We’ve waited this long, what’s a little bit longer? Especially when we no longer need to sneak around!”

“Sneak around? How long has this been going on?!”

“That’s for us to know and for you to wonder,” says Aanya closing that particular topic. “So, are we in agreement?”

“Agreed,” says Ezran with a strong nod.

The room explodes in cheers again. Maids and guards run out to spread the news. Evelyn approves. Just how she planned it. Nothing spreads news faster than castle staff.

“Ok, love birds,” Evelyn tells them approaching. “I think it’s time for the Prince to go back home to deal with some consequences,” Ezran groans.

“But its dark outside already,” says Aanya. ”You can’t travel right now.”

“On the contrary, it’s the best time to travel. I came with Phoe Phoe.”

“Oh, well that changes everything,” she takes his hand. “It’s for the best I guess. The sooner you are done over there, the sooner you can come back.”

“That is true. Besides, Callum must be buried under paper work right now. Got to go save him. And I do have to officially pass the crown in front of witnesses and a priest and write my abdication speech,” he groans. “Can’t we just elope?” Ezran feels a cold shiver travel down his spine and turns slowly. Aanya’s council had heard him and were now giving him death glares. “Or maybe not.”

Both women laugh.

“Come on, you dork. Let’s go.”

-/-/-/

“So, I have a confession to make. All this time I was only a smoke screen working in favor of Aanya,” Evelyn drops the bomb on their way to Phoe Phoe. “My roll was only to scare away possible suitors for the Queen. Keep her free of engagements until you came, Ezran.”

“Wait, what?” both ask.

“Yep! You two weren’t as sneaky as you thought,” she laughs at their faces. “This man, Corvus, and his wife, Opeli, asked me to help you. I just needed to keep Aanya safe. And I did it at great personal risk. My lady wasn’t happy about me going to my old flame. You guys owe me.”

She lets them process the information. What she sees is a silent conversation, the ones you see in married couples with decades together. She is glad.

“You are loved, Ezran, you truly are,” she point at Aanya. “Especially by this one.”

Aanya blushes.

“Ok, there’s one thing I don’t get. If you were meant to keep her ‘free’, why the engagement?”

“The council was breathing down my neck, I miss my girlfriend, and you were taking too long. And as it brought you here, I’ll say it worked.”

Aanya hugs her. “You little cunning bitch,” she whispers and lets her go. “Thank you.”

“I’ll go now, got a couple letters to write and things to pack,” she starts walking away.

“You can come whenever you like!” Aanya calls after her. “Bring your lady next time! We can make a day out of it!”

Evelyn waves in acknowledgement and disappears around the corner.

Ezran call Phoe Phoe. Aanya walks to him and takes his hand. He pulls her into a kiss.

“You know what Ez?” she asks softly against his lips.

“What?” he gives her a small peck. Her eyes sparkle.

“I love you.”

Ezran freezes, eyes going wide.

“You said it.”

“I did.”

“Say it again?” Aanya chuckles, kisses him, and complies.

“I love you,” she hugs him close. “I can finally let myself say it. Ezran, did I ever mentioned it? Did I ever tell you? I love you. I’m in love with you.”

When Phoe Phoe lands, Ezran doesn’t walk to her immediately. He lingers in Aanya’s embrace. He already dreaded their time apart.

“Hey,” she makes him look at. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.”

“You know where to find me.”

“I do.”

He kisses her one last time before getting on the Moon Phoenix.

“See you around, Ez. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Phoe Phoe takes off and all Ezran can think about is the moment he’ll be able to come back. He was once again leaving his heart behind, but now he knew it was well guarded.

He looks in front of him at the bright Moon.

His future looked brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally only listened to the CAROLE & TUESDAY OST while writing this whole thing. I need to rewatch xD  
> For now, stayed tuned! We still missing one part, the not so epic conclusion to this 5 parts madness... LAST CHAPTER: "Epilogue"


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Epilogue

**2 Years Later…**

As the bells sound at the Duren Cathedral, cannons are fired in celebration from every turret in the castle. The sound was deafening, but it couldn’t compare to the sound of cheering all over the city.

As Ezran walks out of the Cathedral he can see hundreds of flower petals in every color imaginable falling like rain. Pass the curtain of petals he sees the cheering crowd gathered there, all eyes on him, on the crown sitting on his head now so different from the one he has worn for over a decade.

This moment it’s his new beginning.

“Our new beginning,” he corrects himself as he takes his brand new wife’s hand beside him.

“Presenting your Majesty, Queen Aanya of Duren, and her new husband, Prince Consort Ezran of Duren!”

Sweetest words his ever heard. He can’t stop smiling.

Ezran scans the crowd looking for familiar faces. He finds them in seconds.

He spots Corvus and Opeli first with their three daughters. The previous year Alma and Irene had gotten a new partner in crime. Baby Ella was a very welcomed surprise. He was going to miss them so much. He already did, to be honest. If he could, he would snatch them away. He just couldn’t imagine his time as King without both of them. But he knew that was impossible. Corvus and Opeli belonged in Katolis with his brother. They held too many royal secrets to be safe for them to serve in a different court.

He sees the pride in their eyes and he nearly chokes. He owes them so much he thinks he’ll never be able to repay them. Doesn’t mean he won’t try.

He spots aunt Amaya next, holding hands with Queen Janai. His expression turns tender. Last month, Amaya had come to him about a month ago to let him know she would be moving to Lux Aurea not long after he got married. The reason? She would also be getting married. Her not so secret relationship would finally come into the light. It would also be a lot of paper work and meetings involved and he was so glad it was Callum’s problem now.

He sees (soon to be aunt) Janai kiss Amaya on the corner of her mouth making the General blush. It’s adorable.

He knows they’ll be fine.

Talking about Callum, he finds him a few steps next to Amaya. His brother had Sarai on his hip and Ayden on his shoulders. The twins were waving at them with all the enthusiasm a 2 year old and a half could muster. Next to them, an eight month pregnant Rayla was holding Bait.

“We can hold the wedding until after the birth,” they told her.

“Nonsense,” she had answered. “If it’s meant to be born in Duren, then it will happen in Duren.”

No one dared to fight the Queen.

Callum was doing ok as King. More than ok, in fact. It helped a lot how he managed the rising of the anti elf group that had emerged after the whole abdication was announced. Nasty people. Rallying the people into believing this was a Xadia long term plan to get an elf on the throne.

It was a very stressful couple months.

Everything was better than ever now. Callum being a loved rightful King. Ezran could swear he was born for the job.

He sees Rayla say something into his ear and him blushing like a school boy. After so many years they were still so in love with no hint it would ever change. He hopes that will also be him.

Ezran feels Aanya touch the side of his face. He turns to see his wife smiling at him.

“You looked deep in thought. Anything you want to share?” He takes her hand and kisses her palm.

“Just the rest of my life with you.”

She leans in to briefly kiss his lips.

“Ready?” she asks.

“Ready.”

And together they go down the Cathedral steps into their new life.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it! We are done!  
> Thank you all for sticking with this story to the very end!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
